This project has the overall objective of processing and analyzing data derived predominantly from neurophysiological sources and to a lesser extent from other physiological, e.g. cardiovascular sources. A new computing system will replace the CDC 160A system which processed the Department of Physiology data at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine and which was transferred in June 1973 to the Department of Physiology, SUNY - Downstate Medical Center. The major portion of the new system will be delivered in August 1973. The full system will include a PDP 11/45 with 24K core memory, 2K high speed bipolar memory, Floating point processor, (2) 1.2 Meg Discs, Dual DEC tape, (2) Digital tape units, Potter high-speed Column Printer, Digital Incremental Plotter, A/D and D/A converters and appropriate interfaces. A repertoire of programs will be developed for the new PDP - 11/45 system to handle neurophysiological data from the following sources; in acute or chronic animals, activities of individual neurons (in cerebral cortex, thalamus, lower brainstem and cerebellum) are recorded one, two or exceptionally three at a time with appropriate measures of population or behavioral activity such as slow wave activity in related neural structures, or activity of voluntary muscle, or splanchnic and phrenic discharges - related to BP and respiration respectively. Ongoing activity and the influence thereupon of 1) peripheral and central stimuli, 2) central permanent or reversible blocks, 3) changes in internal environment, are measured leading to a quantitative description of the neural activities and their interrelationships at successive levels of input and output systems of the CNS. The long range goals of several of the constituent research programs are to use such neural information "synthetically" in an attempt to understand such physiological functions as the initiation and regulation of movement by voluntary muscles, coding for location and intensity of peripheral somatosensory stimuli, and the basis for control of respiration and blood pressure. The Physiology Computing Laboratory will be used to a minor extent for research training of pre - and postdoctoral fellows.